Sparks Fly
by swimmerreader
Summary: What would've happened in the Labyrinth if Percy and Annabeth had been characters in Taylor Swift's Sparks Fly! Please read, review, and enjoy!


**A/N: Based off of Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift, let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Sparks Fly**

It was the end of the day of the very first day my very first quest in the Labyrinth, and I was still freaking out. We'd been doing alright I suppose, no one was dead yet at the very least. Now, our quest party was hanging out in an open cavern for the night. Percy, moving as silently a sudden spring rainstorm, sidled in next to me. Right next to me. Our shoulders were almost touching.

"Hey, how're you holding up?" he asked, reading my mind as always.

"Fine." Having a spaz attack. In panic mode. What in the world had led me to believe I could lead a quest by myself?

"You know Wise Girl," Percy said as he looked down at me, his green eyes causing my thoughts to halt, entrapped. "You really are doing a good job leading this. " He gestured with his hand, letting me know he was referring to guiding the four us down into this death pit. "And I hope you know that you're not alone in this. But if you're really worried, we can go back to Janus and see if he really has the answers for you."

Strangely touched by his words, I started to making a joke, probably about how that may just be a little bit too reckless, but there was a sudden thud on the other side of our darkened room.

Springing up like I'd been shot, I ran off in the direction of the noise. I heard footsteps behind me, and knew Percy would catch up before I got very far.

Percy grabbed my shoulder and spun me to face him. "Annabeth, it was just Tyson. See?"

I would have looked, but Percy's hand was still on my arm and I was pulled into a swirling vision.

_Percy looked into my eyes, and suddenly the open friendliness in his were replaced by something else: captivation._

_He was just close enough for me to secure my right hand to his shoulder and pull him closer to me while my left hand found its way into his hair. I watched as the lights in his eyes went wild at my touch. I gave him a small smirk and smashed my lips to his. _

_In that moment I forgot everything. I forgot about the horrors of this quest. I forgot about all that went through loving Luke, and this may end up worse. I forgot about everything. I had let my guard down and it felt… it felt…_ right.

_All that was real was Percy, his lips, and the sparks I saw when I felt him smile against me. And… and that steady downfall of water in my hair. Drip. Drip. Drip…._

"Annabeth. Annabeth. Annabeth!" Percy still held my arm, but he was shaking me. "Hey, Annabeth! Are you okay? Can you hear me?" He looked seriously worried. It was kinda cute. "Oh crap, Grover!" He turned to shout this over his shoulder. "Grover, man-"

"Shhh! Percy its ok, I'm okay. Don't wake Grover up." I tried to clear my head of what I had been thinking of without actually letting him see what I had been thinking of.

"Are you sure?" Percy still looked worried. And it still looked cute.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Go back to sleep, I'll take the first watch."

"Are you sure? You look kinda weird…" I blushed at his comment, then furiously tried to hide it.

"Yeah I'm sure. Now go to sleep Seaweed Brain."

He gave me one last long look, then shrugged and laid back down. I sat a few feet away from him, propped up on my backpack, staring at his relaxed face, trying to make sense of what I had just gone through. There was a fifty/fifty chance that this had been some hormone fueled fantasy, or it had been some kind of message from a certain goddess of love. Either way, I liked him. I had thought I'd liked him for a long time now but had sort of been waiting for him to make the first move. I had been through enough rejection with Luke and really didn't need that again.

Maybe this was some kind of sign, possibly (probably) from Aphrodite, telling me to go for it. Although I really wished he would, this may have been some kind of signal for me to not wait patiently on the sidelines for that idiot, but to initiate something myself like I had in that reverie.

As I sat pondering, I watched as Percy gave a small smile in reaction to something in his dream. And just like this smile had in my dream, it made sparks fly.

**Please let me know what you think by reviewing me or shooting me a PM, thanks for reading!**

**PS: it's like 200 days until I go see Taylor Swift in concert… no big deal(:**


End file.
